


Giving the Best Gift

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, destiel decenmber challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Sam tries to show Dean that he supports him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Giving the Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 13: Ornaments
> 
> This is a continuation of previous days and will be continued with day 14!
> 
> As always, any typos are my own :)

***

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and while Sam was sad to say goodbye to Charlie, he’s extremely grateful for her help over the past few days. Not only did she sneak in more pictures of Dean and Cas than Sam had realized, she had also managed to get quite a few of their whole group. He hadn’t even realized she’d been taking pictures while they played Clue at the inn before they turned in for the night. Honestly, Charlie deserves credit for things going so well between Dean and Cas right now more than Sam. He was impressed that Dean took Cas on a date even if the angel seemed unaware that it had been a date. Either way, Sam thought that if the two of them were ever going to get over themselves and actually use words to communicate, now was the time. 

Sam’s one concern was that Dean still seemed to be careful around Cas when he thought Sam was looking. Maybe Charlie’s advice hadn’t been too far off, maybe Dean just needed to know that his brother was okay with him and Cas being together. Sure, Sam had tried to make that clear before, but Dean seemed particularly oblivious to all things involving feelings and Cas. Sam sat on his bed and looked at the doll he’d had made (well, altered really, there hadn’t been time for a completely custom order) and contemplated how best to approach his brother. 

Sam seized his opportunity a few hours later when Cas had been sent out on a supply run by Dean. Sam found Dean in the middle of working on his Christmas present for Cas, understanding now why Dean had sent the angel out on his own for food they didn’t really need. 

“Hey, do you need any help?” Dean turned at the sound of Sam’s voice and looked like he was thinking hard for a moment. 

“Yeah Sammy, I wanted to put lights up, Cas likes the ones on the Christmas tree. I mean, it’s easier to like the lights than the creepy antique ornaments, but I still think he’ll appreciate it.” Sam was happy to see how much thought Dean was putting into Cas’ gift.

“No problem. By the way, do you mind if I jump onto your gift a bit? Just to help decorate, nothing fancy.” Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother but then he shrugged.

“Sure. I’m showing this to Cas privately though, at first.” Sam smirked at his brother.

“Privately, huh? Don’t worry, I can give you guys whatever alone time you need.” Sam couldn’t resist teasing Dean a little. Even so, he held out his hands to take the lights from Dean while he stood around with a stunned look on his face and got to work stringing them along the edges of the wall. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, bitch.”

“Jerk. Sure, you did, and I’m really happy for you man.” Sam couldn’t help but smile as his brother mumbled incoherently for a moment, obviously not having any idea what to say. While Dean sorted himself out Sam finished up with the lights.

“First Charlie, now you. Am I wearing a fucking sign or something?” 

“Pretty much, yeah. Honestly you and Cas are the only ones who seem to assume there’s nothing going on between you two.” Dean glowered at him, but Sam just smiled. “Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about the whole thing.” Dean looked at him suspiciously.

“It’s not like anything has actually happened Sam. It’s not a big deal.” 

“It is though. Seeing you happy is a big deal to me Dean. Look, I just – I want you to know that seeing you making an effort to help Cas feel like he belongs, seeing Cas smiling more than I’ve ever seen him smile, seeing you really content – it’s all I want for you.” Sam waves at Dean to stop him from interrupting. “Look, wait here a sec.” 

Sam runs off before Dean can protest, but he’s back in less than a minute handing Dean a bag. Dean is still viewing Sam suspiciously but he opens the bag anyway. Sam takes a moment to enjoy the surprised but gleeful look on his brother’s face. The doll he pulls out has dark wings, brown hair, blue buttons for eyes, and a trench coat.

“Seriously Sam? Where’d you even find this?” Sam’s grin widens at his brother’s laughter.

“At a custom doll place, Charlie thought I was crazy when I said I was having a doll made for you. But I wanted to give you something to tell you that I support you. Both of you. And you were right, we do already have an angel, but the real one can’t stay on top of the tree. You can tie it to the tree with the belt of the coat.” Smugly, Sam reflected on how he was the absolute best at giving presents.

***

Castiel returned to the bunker to hear the Winchesters arguing over something about the tree. Cas dropped off the food in the kitchen and took another bag with him to see what was going on. Absurdly, he walked in on them standing back to admire the new tree topper – which was apparently him. Castiel wasn’t sure whether to laugh or glower. He settled for asking them what in the world was going on. Dean rubbed his hand on the back of his head while Sam pointedly looked elsewhere. 

“Uh- yeah, so Sam got us a tree topper. Of, well, the angel that actually watches over us. And – yeah…” Dean trailed off, obviously concerned about Cas’ reaction to the whole thing. Cas stares them down for another minute before breaking into a smile. 

“I like it. Although I’d prefer you don’t pack him away with those terrible ornaments when Christmas is over.” Sam laughs and Dean sighs in relief.

“Don’t worry, Dean can keep him in his room.” Dean and Cas both turn somewhat pinker at Sam’s words, but the angel is pleased to notice that Dean doesn’t protest. Cas feels another pulse of grace warm and heal his wings, and he happily shares the box of Scooby-Doo ornaments he found at the store with his friends.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading! I am sorry for the delay on posting these but the holidays got in the way a bit. The last 2 sections of this should be up by the first week of January at latest!


End file.
